


Scilese

by murpymurpwriter (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Foreign Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/murpymurpwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Derek will decode Scilese. One day. (In which best bros Scott and Stiles have a secret language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scilese

" Filic. Filic ashen boshun, " Stiles demands, Scott whimpering at the severe tone.  
  
"Ank jouk, ank jouk!"  
  
"Filic ashen hu boshen, Scott! Wakshee ij yashun hu boshun!"  
  
" Ank jouk. _Yashun_ hu boushun...Filic boshun." Scott sighed and it looked like things had been resolved since Stiles was now clinging to Scott's bloody but healed chest. The pack was on standby, looking as confused as hell but Derek had already donned his usual scowl, shoving at Stiles before hauling Scott to his feet none too gently.  
  
"Speak English, damnit."  
  
Stiles glanced at him before addressing Scott again in a near whisper, " Ij ank sam'mo alec boshun. Avajuk ij-"  
  
"English!"  
  
"Butt out, Derek!" Scott sputtered angrily before turning back to Stiles with gentle eyes, " Ij ank sam'mo alec-mo boshun mo. Le ij ank jouk?"  
  
"Dai en zee. "  
  
Heart seemingly melted, Scott slung an arm around Stiles, using his free hand to wipe at the dried blood with his knuckles; his best friend sighed in exasperation but let him, laughing when Scott placed a loud and childish kiss over the scabbing cut. Derek let out a warning growl as they continue to chatter in a language he'd never heard before; the pack just tried to look busy as they searched the warehouse. It looked like the omega, Alex or Adam or whatever, was gone though he'd left a significant blood puddle behind.  
  
" Dai en zee, mo, Stiles."  
  
"D'awwww, you sweet talker, you! " Stiles petted Scott's head as they strolled towards the jeep which was still running just outside the warehouse door. Stiles had been so worried about the text he'd just jumped right out when he'd arrived, leaving the keys in the ignition and the driver's side door open in his panic. Both of them ignored the growls and demands sent their way; one would think he'd get used to "Scilese".  
  
" Found a blood trail, heading towards the woods, " Boyd reported at last; by then Stiles and Scott were climbing into the jeep, laughing to themselves.  
  
" Could head him off." Isaac ignored Erica's comment that it wasn't worth it.  
  
Minutes passed though and the three sighed, going back to the car since they knew they wouldn't get an answer. When alone, Derek pulled out a memo pad and hurriedly wrote "awk joke" and "bow shen", then "dien zee(mo)". He'd figure it out he thought as he continued to grind his teeth in frustration; he'd decode them soon enough.


End file.
